You dont know me? So why'd you save my life
by MyForeverNonEndingSunlight
Summary: What if the volturi wanted something in return for not killing Nessie. and that something was a some one to join the Volturi.What if jake went. 16 year later jacob is sent to check up on the cullens for a year and bring back results. what will happen?
1. Goodbye Nessie

Chapter 1: Goodbye

Bella POV:

We waited and waited the Voltury tried to reach their decision. An hour later Aro himself smiling so hard as if he won a $million came forward.

"We have reached our decision we will not harm Renesme," We all breathed a sigh of relief then he continued. "But… we want one of you to join us," Aro mused.

Everyone was silent for seconds. The wind was the only thing making a sound. Suddenly a wolf stepped forward. The wolf's fur was russet red. That's when I realised who the wolf was.

"Jakey no," Renesme whined.

The wolf turned its head. Walked forward to us and looked up at Nessie. Then at Edward, Edward then nodded his.

"He wants me to translate," Edward whispered.

EPOV:

_I have to do this. Not only is Nessie yours to protect but she's mine too. An imprint means you'll do anything for imprint, even if it means dying for her. I love Nessie very much. But not as Bella thinks of it as it's friend, Best friend, brother, maybe boyfriend but seeing as it has come to this. She'll find someone else in the future. Everyone here can't do it. Everyone here has a duty to their mate or imprint. So let me fulfil mine to Nessie. I beg of you to protect her. Tell my family that I love them, My pack that there are good brothers/sister and friends to me even Paul(You better take care of my sister BIL) and Leah, as for the other leaches thank them very much for helping out my imprint, You Cullen's tell Emmet hand jasper they are the blood brothers i never had or wanted. Tell Blondie that even though she hides under that stone cold mask of hers that when she is horrible to people and when she was horrible to Bella that I know she was just protecting her family, Tell Alice *chuckles* that she is the craziest most hyperactive love to shop pixie I have ever met, You …. me and you have definitely had our ups and down but in the end I think of you as a grouchy brother, Bella… tell her that wherever I go I will always picture her as the girl with two left who can't walk across the flattest place on earth without tripping, Tell Carlisle that he is a good man and that he is welcome to take care of people who are sick at reservation. I trust him so he is not part of the treaty any more. Esme you are the closest thing I have ever come to a mother since…. Since the accident thank you for that. Nessie I will always love you no matter what. I hope that you will have a marvellous life. Wait a second did I say marvellous o-kay I am sappy. I also hope you will find someone in the future that makes you happy. If I am alive then I will not like it but as long as you are happy so am i. Wow I really am sappy. Goodbye- Jacob thought._

Then he walked forward and reached Aro who was smiling so hard I thought his skin would crack.

"Well Goodbye oh and thank you for giving us the leader of the pack," Aro mused.

"How do you know he is the leader. It's Sam who is the leader," Bella said.

"He maybe the top do- I mean wolf but I can smell the power coming from this you wolf right here," Marcus answered warily.

The voltury turned to leave. _Oh and Leah you'll find someone I know it. Don't give up.-Jacob thought._

Unbelievably Jane and I am not talking about Jane Spiderman's girlfriend I mean witch like Jane came forward.

"Come let's go," She said softly.

With that the Voltury and Jake left. Then Nessie started screaming her mouth of. Sh jumped of Bella's lap and ran the direction of where the Voltury left.

"Jwake… Jakey don't lweave me," She yelled again and again.

Bella who was dry sobbing onto my T-shirt looked up.

"What did he want you to translate," My love asked.

"I'll tell you when we get home," I whispered as I kissed the top of her head.

Rosalie ran forward and scooped Nessie up.

"No, No, Nooo. I want Jake I want Jake," She cried.

Halfway on the way home Nessie tired herself up with the kicking and screaming and eventually fell asleep. Everyone piled in. We waited for a while as the wolves shifted to human form.

"What did he say," Sam demanded.

"He said:_ I have to do this. Not only is Nessie yours to protect but she's mine too. An imprint means you'll do anything for imprint, even if it means dying for her. I love Nessie very much. But not as Bella thinks of it as it's friend, Best friend, brother, maybe boyfriend but seeing as it has come to this. She'll find someone else in the future. Everyone here can't do it. Everyone here has a duty to their mate or imprint. So let me fulfil mine to Nessie. I beg of you to protect her. Tell my family that I love them, My pack that there are good brothers/sister and friends to me even Paul (You better take care of my sister BIL) and Leah, as for the other leaches thank them very much for helping out my imprint, You Cullen's tell Emmet hand jasper they are the blood brothers i never had or wanted. Tell Blondie that even though she hides under that stone cold mask of hers that when she is horrible to people and when she was horrible to Bella that I know she was just protecting her family, Tell Alice *chuckles* that she is the craziest most hyperactive love to shop pixie I have ever met, You …. me and have definitely had our ups and down but in the end I think of you as a grouch brother, Bella… tell her that wherever I go I will always picture her as the girl with two left who can't walk across the flattest place on earth without tripping, Tell Carlisle that he is a good man and that he is welcome to take care of people who are sick at reservation. I trust him so he is not part of the treaty any more. Esme you are the closest thing I have ever come to a mother since…. Since the accident thank you for that. Nessie I will always love you no matter what. I hope that you will have a marvellous life. Wait a second did I say marvellous O-Kay I am sappy. I also hope you will find someone in the future that makes you happy. If I am alive then I will not like it but as long as you are happy so am i. Wow I really am sappy. Goodbye," I took a breath even though I didn't need to breathe._

"Ever since I proposed Rachel never and I mean never has he called me BIL," Paul whispered.

"B-I-L?" Leah questioned.

"Brother-in-law," Paul answered.

"He thought of me as his mother," Esme cried.

"Mutt- I mean Jake was dead on right about me," Rosalie whispered.

"Da-anm we had a new brother," Jazz and Em muttered.

"I had new Ken," Alice cried.

"Ken?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah Bella is my Barbie and you guys are, my Ken's," Alice answered.

_Oh dear god I have been reduced from a vampire to a Ken what a joy-Emmet thought_

"We must go to La push and tell them a pack mem- brother," Sam's voice broke.

"Oh I left out a bit. He also said:_ Oh and Leah you'll find someone I know it. Don't give up," I repeated._

Leah's eyes flashed to Sam Then turned to leave but before she did she whispered "Thank you Jake"

"LEAH," Sam yelled after Leah who had turned and left.

Sam quickly phased and soon after the wolves all left except Seth who was crying in a corner.

"He trusts me enough to go onto the reservation," Carlisle smiled.

The other vampires turned to leave but I heard an interesting thought from Eleazar.

_He was the only wolf to thank us- Eleazar thought_

Sam POV

I searched and searched for Leah. Then I arrived at the Lake. She was there, this was I most favourite place to go I quickly phased put on some clothes and walked down to where she was.

"You know Sam he is right I will find someone but i'll never find that someone if I keep on dwelling in the past," She sniffed.

I smiled" So we are good," I asked.

" What do you think Sammy-bear," She joked.

I ran forward scooped her up and twirled her around. When I put her on the floor, she started to walk away

"Where are you going," I asked.

To visit a cousin of mine named Emily. You coming with," She laughed.

"Heck yeah," I smiled.

Thanks to jake I got my lee-lee back. I sure hope his okay.

BPOV:

After everyone left I watched Nessie as she slept poor thing. It affected her the most.

"Jake," She muttered.

I thought she had woken up but she was just sleep talking, an hour or so later she woke.

"Mummy, Daddy I had a nightmare," She cried."

"Do you wanna tell us about it," Emmet asked softly.

"Yeah let me go get Jakey so I can tell you all," She jumped out of my arms.

"JAKE WER R U," Nessie screamed "I DON'T WANNA PLAY HIDE AND SEEK,"

She ran upstairs downstairs and around the house before she came to the living room. She looked at us looking for an answer.

"Honey he isn't here right now," I said.

"Oh okay I'll call La push," She danced her way to the phone.

"Honey your mum means Jake was taken by the Voltury," Rosalie whispered.

Nessie froze then started shaking. She started crying for 5 minutes and then she collapsed.

"NESSIE," Alice screamed.

Aro POV:

Caius' plan was genius. Now I have a wolf as part of my guard. Right now Jane was showing the wolf to it's room. I hope the wolf's a boy. I sound like a father wishing that the baby coming soon was a boy….oh well. Jane danced her way into the throne room. Wait… Jane, dance. The sky is going to fall.

"Why are you so happy," I asked scared of the answer.

"Oh come on you are telling me you don't who the wolf is. Think about it my king russet fur, Big brown eyes." She hinted.

My eyes widened it couldn't be unless…eh I got nothing

"Come on Aro even you are smart enough to figure this out," Jane commented.

I growled at her but my growl was cut short when a thought came to me. Now it couldn't be.

What'd'ya think. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes. My weakness

LOVE IT?

HATE IT?

DON'T LIKE IT?

LIKE IT?

REVIEW IT!


	2. Sarah Suvillian

Jane stood there before me waiting for me to get something that I couldn't seem to get. A few seconds ago I thought that I had gotten it but turns out my idea was stupid. Jane sighed and waited still.

"Jane I am sorry to tell you that I do not get what you are trying to get please retaliate," I said simply

"Fine, do you remember Sarah Suvillian," She sighed.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER MENTION THAT NAME AGAIN," I shouted.

"My king, it is time to get over your anger with her and start to forgive," Jane rolled her eyes.

"No, the girl is a traitor," Caius growled.

"She has always been the traitor," Marcus engaged.

"Jane why did you, mention _her_," I asked.

"Well do you know how you were wondering about my change of attitude these last few hours?" Jane questioned.

"Yes. Why?" I asked back

"I think that's her son," Jane muttered.

"WHAT! She can't have a son," Marcus growled.

"Actually it is possible," Jane stated.

"There are 2 things wrong with that sis 1) she can't have a baby 2) that is a wolf in the dungeon of the castle," Alec stated.

I groaned and ordered Felix to go get the wolf. We waited 6 minutes before Felix entered with the wolf.

"Do you understand me," I asked.

The wolf nodded.

"Are you a real wolf," I asked.

The wolf shook it head. I smirked in the direction of my leaders.

"Do you phasing into your human body," I questioned.

It walked out then later on a human with a tan, short spikey hair, wearing cut shorts and t-shirt walked into the room. We all gasped he looked exactly like her. Caius leaned forward.

"What is your name boy?" Caius ordered.

"Jacob Black," He growled out.

"State your home town and the members of your family," Marcus ordered.

"That's a little personal don't you think blood sucker and I prefer the brunette/blonde head," Jacob said.

"Jane," I interjected.

"Just answer the question," Aro ordered.

"How do I know I can trust you with this information," Jacob growled.

"I will make sure this information is not used against your family and home," Aro sighed.

"Fine, I live in La Push and my family members are my dad Billy Black, my twin sisters Rebecca and Rachel Black," Jake said.

"Is there a mother in the family," Aro asked.

"There was a mother in the family. These questions are too personal," Jacob sniffed.

"I know this might be hard for you but all we need to know is the name of your mother," I gently said.

"Sarah. Sarah black," Jacob answered.

The masters sat up in their seat when the name of Sarah was mentioned.

"Do you happen to know her maiden name," Aro formed a tight smile formed upon his lips.

"Sara Suvillian," He answered unsurely.

The entire room gasped.

"You look just like her," Marcus stated

"NOW STOP RIGHT THERE! I MAY HAVE TOLD YOU ABOUT MY FAMILY BUT YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THEM ESPECIALLY MY MOTHER," Jacob shouted.

"We know more about your mother than you will ever know," Aro said.

"SHUT YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY MOTHER," Jacob yelled.

"DID YOU KNOW YOUR MOTHER WAS HALF VAMPIRE," Caius yelled.

Jacob froze not moving.


	3. joining the enemy

JPOV

I am really starting to get angry. Who do these blood suckers think they are talking about my mum like that. It's then I realised I was shaking.

"You have no right to talk about my mum like she was one of you leeches," I yelled.

"Can't get it through your thick head mutt she one of us. In fact she was the princess of our kind," The one called Caius bellowed.

I growled at him and moved forward to punch him but he quickly dodged. Then he moved to run past me to my back to catch me off guard but I saw what he was planning and somehow caught him by the collar and kicked him hard on the back. He flipped himself in the air and landed smoothly on the ground. I growled and ran for him again at full speed, raising my hand as I ran and when I was close enough I gave him a huge blow to the stomach leaving him to fly back against the wall. I should have been satisfied with that but I wasn't and my anger was controlling me which made me have no desire to stop it. I quickly went to the wall and grabbed his left arm and swung it over my shoulder and soon after his body followed and I threw him onto the floor with much force as I had in me. I turned around and I could see the cracks that were starting to make their way over onto his face and arms. Wanting to do as much damage as I could, I kicked him into the air as if I were playing with a football and then jumped in the air. I tried to punch and kick him multiple of times but every time I did that he mirrored my movements. Soon enough I found a weakness. As he moved forward to punch me I grabbed his arm turned it around with so much force that his body followed an was now in the air was facing the ground and then I raised my hand and like I was taught in karate all those years ago I straitened my arm and fingers and gave him a strike on his back and he fell to the ground. Smirking at the display on floor I did a backflip and in a crouch preparing to fight some more.

APOV:

Caius had gotten himself in to a little situation. I motioned for Felix and Demetri to hold the wolf boy back. I then motioned for alec and jane to go pick up caius who was now lying face down on the floor. As the twins picked him up he growled in protest, shook them off and ran to his thrown to sit down.

"Not so tough are you blood sucker!" Jacob growled.

"Shut up mutt if you know what's good for you," Caius snapped.

"Calm brother. Now young wolf, man , boy thing, you have to listen to us. We all are telling the truth," I whispered.

"Jacob" shook his head in protest and you could see the tears threatening to come out as we talked more about sarah. I sighed and for the necklace no one but my wife I wore and walked to the stairs to him. I opened the locket which held one of my favourite memories. Jacob looked up and straight into the picture.

"Mom," he whispered.

"Do you believe us now," I smirked.

I had probably said to much because Jacob had grabbed me by the collar and lifted me in the air. Th entire room began to growl at him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! You growl one more time and I won't hesitate to sink my teeth into his neck and rip his head off. Now listen some how and some way ypu and your precious leader know a lot about my mother. Your leader here seems to know the most about her and he is going to tell me very single detail about her!" Jacob snarled.

"I will tell you about your mother if you do one thing," I said smiling.

"I am threatening you and you are smiling and trying to make deals. They told me you wre crazy but I didn't know how much," Jacob growled.

"See the way I see it, if you kill you don't get any information about your mother," I grinned evily.

He sighed and lowered me down

"What do you want?" He spat.

"For you to join us," I revealed "The son of a half-vampire and werewolf will be a powerful thing. You have yet release that power and until then you will belong to me. The thing is with you by our side th Voltury will be more powerful than ever before. Everyone will think twice before attacking us,"

"YOU ARE A SICK AND DEMENTED CREATURE!" He yelled.

"Say what you will about me but would u rather have me die and have no information on your mother or have me live, join us and have information on your mother. The choice is yours," I explained.

"I choose… the second one" He muttered in disgust.

"WELCOME TO THE VOLTURY," I grinned.


End file.
